Mungil
by swaegcandy
Summary: Yoongi itu sangat mungil. Jimin jadi ingin terus memeluknya. A MinYoon/MinGa story. Top!Jimin and Bottom!Yoongi. BoysLove. Failed Romance.


.

 **Mungil**

(butterhon)

.

Min Yoongi—Park Jimin;

From BTS.

Typo(s), Boys Love, etc.

.

.

.

Yoongi itu sangat menggemaskan. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang lucu selalu membuat orang salah tentang usianya. Iya, Yoongi ini sudah legal. Bahkan usianya sudah hampir menginjak seperempat abad.

"Hyung!" Belum juga sempat otak Yoongi memproses tiba-tiba sudah ada sepasang lengan yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Jimin?" Sosok di belakang Yoongi mengangguk.

"Astagah badanmu kecil sekali. Aku jadi ingin terus memelukmu," Jimin berujar dengan nada gemas. Saking gemasnya tanpa sadar dia terus memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

"Jimin lenganmu! Aku tidak bisa bernafas sialan!" Yoongi terus memukul lengan Jimin yang masih melingkar di lehernya, berharap lengan itu sedikit longgar.

Tapi bukannya melonggar lengannya malah semakin memeluk leher Yoongi. Seakan bersiap menghancurkan leher kecil milik Yoongi.

"Aaarghh Jimin!" Yoongi semakin menjerit. Tangannya juga semakin keras memukul lengan Jimin. Jimin sendiri sudah tertawa gemas menyaksikan ekspresi Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya bodoh!" Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang memukul kepala Jimin dari belakang. Dia berhenti tertawa dan menoleh. Lengannya masih setia melingkar di leher Yoongi, tapi sudah tidak seerat sebelumnya. Kesempatan itu tentu saja tidak Yoongi sia-siakan. Tanpa Jimin sadari, Yoongi menggigit tangannya dengan keras.

"Aaargh Yoongi hyung!"

"Rasakan itu sialan! Kau hampir membuatku kehabisan nafas bocah!" Dengan semangat Yoongi terus memukul Jimin keras. Tidak peduli jika yang lebih muda akan merasa sakit. Toh juga Yoongi yakin pukulannya tidak akan berdampak apapun pada bocah itu. Miris.

Sosok yang tadi memukul kepala Jimin, dan menjadi saksi aksi pukul Yoongi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah biasa dengan pemandangan itu.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian, aku tidak mau tau," dan Seokjin langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua makhluk mini itu.

•••

Saat ini Yoongi tengah menikmati waktu santainya. Kakinya ia luruskan di sofa yang ia tempati sendiri. Member yang lain sudah masuk kamar masing-masing. Maklum saja, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Yoongi terhimpit antara sandaran sofa dan tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya. Posisi Yoongi yang membelakanginya membuat ia tidak tahu siapa yang memerangkapnya dari belakang itu.

"Hyung~" suara berat terdengar di telinga Yoongi, membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Hyuungg~" suara tadi terdengar lagi, dan Yoongi hanya diam saja. Dia sudah tau siapa yang memeluknya dengan manja ini.

"Hyung jangan diam saja," bukannya menyahut Yoongi malah menyikut perut Jimin dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Jimin lama-lama jadi gemas sendiri karena dicueki Yoongi. Dia mencoba melongok ke Yoongi yang memang sedang menyusupkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. "Kenapa tidak melawanku?" Jimin bertanya dengan manja.

"Percuma saja kuladeni, kau pasti akan terus melawan," sahutan Yoongi teredam sandaran sofa, membuat Jimin semakin menempelkan dadanya dengan punggung sempit Yoongi. "Jangan dihimpit bodoh! Aku susah bernafas." Perlahan Jimin agak menjauhkan badannya dengan milik Yoongi, dan membalik posisi Yoongi sehingga kini mereka tengah saling menghadap.

"Hyung," suara Jimin kembali terdengar. "Kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

Jimin berdecak sebal. "Ish aku belum bilang apa-apa." Yoongi hanya terkekeh ringan melihat tingkah Jimin.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku suka sekali memelukmu?" Dia menatap mata Yoongi yang juga sedang menatapnya. Posisi Jimin yang kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi memudahkannya untuk kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kau itu mungil, sangat kecil. Setiap aku melihat badanmu itu mereka seakaan berkata padaku, 'Jimin-ah ayo peluk aku. Aku hangat, sangat enak dipeluk. Kau tidak ingin memelukku?' Seolah tubuhmu ini merayuku untuk memelukmu."

"Itu sih kau nya saja yang memang mesum." Yoongi mencibir saat mendengar alasan aneh Jimin.

"Aku tidak mesum hyung! Aku hanya mencari kehangatan." Dan kemudian kepala Jimin sudah menjadi sasaran jitakan Yoongi. "Mencari kehangatan apanya," dan lagi-lagi cibiran dari Yoongi terdengar.

"Kenapa si kau itu kecil sekali hyung," Jimin berujar dengan gemas. Sesekali tubuh dipelukannya ini akan ikut tergoyang saat Jimin dengan sengaja menggoyangkan tubuhnya. "Kau juga sama bodoh!" tangan Yoongi menggeplak dada Jimin yang ada di depannya. "Tapi kan badanku berotot hyung."

Dan kemudian keadaan diantara mereka menjadi hening. Yoongi sendiri sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin, membuat yang lebih muda semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap punggung kecil Yoongi, berusaha membuat Yoongi tertidur.

"Kau hangat," sayup-sayup Jimin mendengar suara Yoongi yang teredam dadanya. "Kau suka kupeluk seperti ini?" kepala Yoongi mengangguk. "Makanya jangan kabur kalau kupeluk," dan satu tangan Jimin yang tadi mengusap punggung Yoongi beralih untuk mencubit kecil punggung itu dan dihadiahi oleh Yoongi cubitan serupa di perutnya. Membuat keduanya tertawa tertahan.

"Jangan bertumbuh lagi ya hyung. Aku suka memelukmu seperti ini," gumaman Jimin hanya dibalas sebuah hm singkat. "Kau juga jangan tambah tinggi lagi, nanti aku susah kalau mau memukul kepalamu." Jimin tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar permintaan aneh Yoongi.

Perlahan, dua pasang manik mata itu saling menutup. Menikmati kehangatan yang ada. Jimin semakin menarik tubuh Yoongi yang sebenarnya sudah sangat menempel dengan tubuhnya itu. Membuat tubuh mungil itu tenggelam di pelukan hangat lengan berototnya.

 **END**

.

* * *

 **Hai saya kembali dengan new story hehe**

 **Sebelumnya story ini pernah saya publish di wp dengan pairing yang lain. Dan saya republih story ini di ffn dengan pairing kesayangan yey /tebar bunga/**

 **Semoga kalian suka story ini hehe**

 **Selamat membaca! ^^**

 **Happy Christmas and happy holiday semuaa ^^**

 **-butterhon-**


End file.
